Halloween
by xOikawaii
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko se ponen a ver películas de terror por Halloween.


_**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece**_

* * *

Kagami Taiga no odiaba el Halloween, en serio, digo, tampoco es que le emocionara un montón, simplemente lo toleraba y ya, la verdad es que con el paso de los años como que le comenzaba a dar igual, es decir probablemente hace un año o dos todavía se disfrazó de algo, pero como que a estas alturas de la vida ya no pegaba tanto, más que nada porque ya no era un niño y definitivamente ya no parecía uno, media 1.90 y tenía músculos que ni muchos a sus veintitantos, y con esas características no podía parecerse mucho a un mocoso enclenque y podría ir por ahí pidiendo dulces, porque la verdad nadie se la creería y se vería como súper raro, en fin, a pesar de todo eso era un adolescente, un adolescente muy desarrollado con músculos trabajados y todo, y NADIE se iba a quejar de eso, en fin, hoy era Halloween, y Kagami iba a pasar esa fecha normal y sin hacer mucho arguende, había quedado con Kuroko de ver películas en su casa, y como era Halloween obviamente iban a ver pelis de "miedo" y a decir verdad a el pelirrojo no le gustaban mucho las películas de miedo, básicamente porque SI le daban miedo, no susto, le daban miedo miedo, si había hasta veces que soñaba feo el pobre, no importaba que tan cutre estuviera la peli, a Kagami le ponían los pelos de punta.

Y pues ahí estaban, Kuroko y el, cada uno sentados en uno de esos sillones puff, con un bol de palomitas entre ellos, la película la había escogido el pelirrojo por lo cual era una película americana, pero de esas películas americanas cutres, donde había un grupo de adolescentes tontos e iban a una casa cerca de un lago que supuestamente estaba maldita por una vieja loca que había matado ahí a su esposo e hijos y luego se suicido y al llegar a la casa del lago comenzaron a pasar cosas raras como que sus celulares se quedarán sin señal y eso, en fin, al final ahí había otro loco que como los adolescentes estupidos habían entrado a su casa, se dispuso a matarlos a todos de las maneras más macabras y estupidas posibles, al final de toda esa masacre solo sobrevivió una chica rubia, que quedó loca y sin un dedo.

Vaya fiasco de película, a Kuroko más que darle miedo le dio asco, no estaba seguro si era por las horribles actuaciones de los actores, por la sangre falsa que saltaba a la pantalla cada 5 minutos, o por el villano de la peli, que se veía el pobre hombre no había tocado el agua como en unos 3 años, en fin, el ya sabía que la película sería más o menos así, digo con el título de la peli "Masacre sangriento en el lago Hartwell" pues no te esperas más que un remedo de películas de horror, se giró para ver a la luz de sus ojos y su Basketball, pálido y temblando del miedo, ¡Anda! Pero si la película no había dado tanto miedo, lo lamentable ahí era que cobraban por ver esa cosa, que perdida de tiempo.

-¿Kagami-kun?- el peli azul le empujó levemente del hombro, y este dio un pequeño salto

-L-la p-película no estuvo tan mala, no? ¿Quieres que veamos otra?- No, la película no estuvo mala, estuvo pésima

-Estuvo... Entretenida, y ¿estarás bien si vemos otra?

-Por supuesto ¿Quieres ver, algo así como una comedia?

-Hmm.. Es que como Kagami-kun eligió esta película, pensé que era mi turno de elegir a mi- Kagami tragó saliva Kuroko sonrió maliciosamente y al final si vieron otra película de miedo

Esta era una película japonesa, de esas que dan miedo miedo, donde el demonio de una chica se aparece de noche y se corta la cara frente a cualquier transeúnte y luego lo mataba de una forma similar, no sin antes perseguirlos y atormentarlos. En esta película también había un montón de sangre, pero no a niveles exagerados como en la primera que vieron, y las actuaciones eran considerablemente mejores, incluso la chica demoníaca esa si llegaba a dar miedito, y tenía mas suspense y trama, en fin, la peli terminó con un final súper triste y desgarrador, Kuroko tenía que admitir que la peli si le dio miedito, pero no era algo por lo cual iba a traumarse, que al final él sabía perfectamente que eso era ficción y esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real.

-¿Hmm? Kagami-Kun...- el peli azul comenzó a disminuir el tono de su voz

-¡Maldicion, Kuroko, no me hables así de pronto!

-Me preguntaba, si te había gustado la película

-Demonios no, ha sido horrible

-No tan horrible como la primera, esta si cumplió con el objetivo de dar miedo

-¡Por eso mismo a sido peor!- el más alto se levanto de su asiento y fue a encender las luces, hablar con Kuroko con la luz tenue de la pantalla del televisor no lo iba ayudar con el trauma de recien

-Pues a mí me ha gustado, además, Kagami-kun, es solo una película, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real

-... Pensé que esa cosa estaba basado en hechos reales..

-... Nimiedades

-¡C-como sea! No vamos a ver otra peli de esas- advirtió el pelirrojo antes de irse a la cocina, probablemente ha preparar la cena, Kuroko se encogió en hombros y le siguio después

La siguiente hora transcurrió "Tranquila" por decir algo, Kagami estaba preparando la cena más nervioso que nunca, y se la pasaba gritándole a su novio que dejara de aparecer así de repente, mientras este le decía que había estado ahí desde el principio, pues ya saben, lo típico, al final el pelirrojo termino de hacer la cena, después cenaron y entre tanto y tanto les dieron las 9:30 de la noche.

-Creo que debería irme, ya es muy tarde- dijo el peli azul mientras veía la hora en su celular

-¿Y si mejor te quedas? Digo, es que como dices, ya es tarde y podría ser peligroso o algo

-Agradesco tu preocupación, Kagami-kun, aunque a esta hora debe haber un montón de niños pidiendo dulces en las calles, nada peligroso- decía mientras se levantaba de su lugar he iba a donde su mochila -Pero si Kagami-kun quiere que me quede...- Kuroko Miró de soslayo al pelirrojo y como este se sonrojaba ligeramente

-N-no... Es que... Y-yo... Si quieres... Quédate... Uhh

-Esta bien, pero no traje pijama, agradecería que me prestaras una- dijo y así se fue directamente a la habitación del pelirrojo. Y no hay que hacernos, Kuroko, que tú desde que te fuiste en la tarde de tu casa dijiste que no ibas a llegar a dormir, si hasta traes cepillo de dientes y todo, pero bueno

Kagami le presto a Kuroko una Pijama de el, ya que el mismo había insistido, el originalmente le iba a prestar una de Tatsuya porque igual y le iba menos grande, pero el peli azul seguía insistiendo que quería una de Kagami-kun, y pues bueno, la mente del jugador fantasma era enigma, un enigma que Kagami no sabia si algún día iba poder entender

Así que ahí estaban, la cama del pelirrojo era amplia y claro que cabían los dos, así que no estaban tan cerca después de todo, había como una distancia prudente de cómo 10 cm entre ambos. Kuroko estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su lado de la cama ahí quietecito, mientras en el otro lado de la cama, el pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño, por más que contará balones de Basketball para poder dormir, la único que se le venía a la mente eran las estúpidas escenas de las estúpidas película de terror de la tarde, cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando poder dormir, y se sentía desesperado, lo único que podía oír era como las estúpidas manecillas del reloj se movían era un sonido castrante, abrió los ojos y vio la hora, eran las 1:30 de la madrugada, ya se comensaba a sentir como la protagonista de esa estúpida peli que le obligó a ver Kuroko, volvió a cerras los ojos, contar balones, se giró a ver al peli azul a su lado tan tranquilo que hasta podía oír su respiración tranquila y pausada ¡aagg! Demonios, mañana seguro tendría dolor de cabeza por no dormir ahora ¡Fuck!

Al paso de una media hora el pelirrojo por fin pudo dormir, aunque no estaba teniendo un sueño, precisamente alegre y bonito, como otras veces que soñaba con hamburguesas gigantes y esas cosas, sino que se estaba soñando como el protagonista de una película de horror, donde el demonio de una chica como la de la película, lo perseguía por un bosque y huía hasta que entró a una casa que estaba frente a un lago y al final la chica demoníaca esa lo atrapaba y le quitaba sus habilidades en el Basketball, una tragedia.

-Kagami-kun despierta- cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, y despertó por fin de esa horrible pesadilla, tenía a Kuroko prácticamente encima de él y sentía un ligero ardor en la mejilla -Disculpa, pero no despertabas y tuve que golpearte

-Fue una pesadilla..- suspiro aliviado -... Huh.. Gracias por despertarme

-No tenía de otra te movias mucho, y casi me das un golpe

-L-lo siento..

-Descuida, ¿que soñabas?

-Agg.. No quiero hablar de eso..- decía mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y atrajo hacia el al más pequeño y le abrazo de la cintura -¿Que hora es?

-Las 3 de la madrugada- el peli azul también le abrazo -¿estas mejor?

-Si.. Mejor- decía con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor y poco a poco se quedaba dormido, el más pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un buenas noches

Y mira que al final la noche no estuvo tan mala, y ni para quejarse pues tenía ahí al peli azul que le abrazara si volvía a tener una pesadilla.

* * *

Hoy es Halloween, y se supone que debería de estar en una fiesta de disfraces pero siempre no, no me dieron permiso y pues, en vez de quedarme a sufrir y llorar me puse a escribir esto (?)

Espero no me haya quedado muy cutre.

Y si hay algún tipo de error I'm sorry, que lo escribí en bien poquito tiempo y ni lo he leído, así que sorry.

Y si gustan pueden dejar review, tengan compasión que no fui a mi fiesta de disfraces y ustedes que no me dejan review (?)

Well, nos leemos y ¡Happy Halloween!


End file.
